Blood, Sex, And Booze
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Everyone loves blood, some more than others... It's sexy isn't it?


**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this fic, nor the songs mentioned. They are property of themselves and WWE, but I wish I owned them.**

This was started a while back and just recently finished, so please bear with me... Enjoy!**  
**

_**

* * *

Blood, Sex, And Booze**_

"I owe you for busting my lip open," Jake said, leaning against the doorframe of John Hennigan's locker room. "Then kicking me in the face didn't help."

John smirked, "I thought it looked good on you," he answered, rubbing his sore shoulder. "I mean, blood is always sexy."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

John stopped and turned around to face the bigger man. "I don't care who you are, if you start acting like Mike, I'll beat the shit out of you and bust more than your lip Hager," John snapped, getting up and walking straight up to Jake. "You hear me?"

Jake shrugged. "Does it matter? You still won the match," he said, turning his back to the Shaman of Sexy. "You wanna get something to drink?"

John took a moment to think. "Yeah I think some booze would do us both some good before Extreme Rules. Teddy's thinking about make the tag titles available in a match, if that's the case then I have the perfect partner to win them."

Jake snorted. "Ron, really? You guys lost in less than ten minutes to those guys at Wrestlemania," he teased, making John turn back to him and grab the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, I don't give a shit about what you think of us as tag team, but Ron and I are going to rock those titles when we get the push we deserve," John growled, letting go of Jake and turning away. "Where are we going?"

Jake looked mischevious. "I know a place," he said, giving John enough privacy to change. Once he saw the other man he smiled. "You're over dressed," he said, leading the two towards the parking lot. "You're going to lose half of that when we get into the club."

John looked up at Jake unsure of what Jake was actually telling him. He looked down at his attire. He wasn't wearing much, just a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with a black tank top underneath. He was almost afraid to ask what Jake was talking about.

Jake smiled, motioning for John to get into his rental car. "You'll love it," he said, getting in. He let John get settled in before he took of towards the downtown area. Once there, he pulled off his pullover shirt and tossed it into the back seat. He smiled, his own black tank top clinging to his figure.

John tried not to stare. He knew Jake was hot, but teasing him like that was just torture. He sighed, getting out of the car and following Jake into a crummy looking club. "This is what I was going to love?" he asked, looking up into the dark face.

"The outside looks bad, just wait," Jake said, taking John's hand and leading him inside.

The blacklights made it hard to see but so did the strobe that was going off. The music was loud and had a techno beat to it. Often the strobe would switch off for bight neon lights to run around the room in random directions illuminating the glitter on the floor.

John caught the dance floor, seeing all the people grinding and almost to the point of dry fucking. He didn't want to admit that he's always wanted to go to a place like this, but he was definitely excited about it. He pulled Jake onto the dance floor, joining in with the people and grinding with whomever was around, but mostly with Jake.

Jake smiled, pulling John into his, their hips crashing together. He took a chance, hoping the music had taken over. He grabbed the neck of John's shirt and yanked it in opposite directions, scattering buttons everywhere.

John smirked, pulling the shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the crowd.

"Drinks?" a girl asked, a tray of liquor in her hand. "Just a dollar a shot."

John and Jake smirked at each other, both buying four or five shots and doing them in rapid succession.

John's head was starting to feel fuzzy and he started to stumble a little. He knew it was the alcohol and he liked it. "Woah, those chicks are doing it against the wall," he said, leaning into Jake and watching mesmerized.

"It's a hardcore club," Jake murmured in John's ear, nipping at the strong neck. "Wanna join them?"

John pushed Jake away, punching him. "What the hell Jake?" he asked, seeing the trickle of blood coming out of the corner of Jake's mouth. He felt hot all over, just the sight of blood exciting him.

Jake felt the sting of the cut on the inside of his cheek from it sliding across his teeth. He growled, grabbing John and slamming him up against one of the walls. "My turn," he growled, leaning in and biting John on the neck, drawing a dribble of blood, which he promptly licked up. "You like blood don't you?" He pulled away and looked into John's dark eyes. "Because I can feel you against me already, getting hotter and hotter, wanting more than just my blood."

John shook his head, grabbing Jake by the cheeks and smashing their lips together, his tongue forcing it's way into his mouth, tasting the coppery liquid. He hated to admit it, but he loved blood, he loved how it tasted, how it felt. He groaned, feeling hands pulling his tank top off. He pulled away and let it being taken over his head and tossed away: never to be seen again.

"Told you, you were over dressed," Jake murmured in John's ear, nipping it playfully. "You want me?"

"I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't fucking want you," John growled, ripping Jake's tank top off of him and tossing it to the floor. He kissed the other man again, their teeth grating against each other, their lips bruising from the roughness. John bit hard into Jake's tongue drinking down the hot blood. He groaned, his cock already straining to be released from its confines.

Jake smiled, kissing John roughly again, drawing more blood from their lips. He greedily lapped it up, moving down John's neck to his chest, leaving hickeys and bites down to the hem of his jeans. He looked up into John's half lidded eyes and smirked, his fingers delved slightly inside the waistband, teasing John. "Want them off?" he asked, knowing John's cock was throbbing against the zipper.

John groaned, nodding. He wanted anything to relieve the tension that Jake had caused. "Fuck Jake, do something, I'm hurtin here," he whimpered, unsure if the other man could hear him over the loud music.

Jake smirked harder, removing John's pants from one leg, letting them cling to the other one, or else John would make it back to the hotel with no clothes at all. He kissed each perfect thigh before blowing over the tip of John's erection. He rested his hands on John's hips, taking the whole thing in at once, making the other man gasp and try and buck even further down his throat.

John was moaning uncontrollably, his head going from side to side with all of the pleasure that was coursing through him. It was an ocean wave coming to shore, and just like the surf on the sand, it was too fast and before he knew it, he was filling Jake's mouth with his seed, unable to warn him.

Jake was a bit surprised but swallowed the bittersweet fluid. He stood, smashing his lips with John's and sharing John's own fluids with him. "Taste good," he groaned, one hand on John's ass, the other undoing his own pants. "I want you John."

John nodded, wrapping his weak arms around Jake's neck, his orgasm taking a lot out of him. Then again, that had to have been the best blowjob he'd ever had. He wrapped his legs around Jake's waist, forgetting about even preparing himself. He smirked into Jake's neck, maybe a little blood would be hot?

Jake had another idea, and slammed John against the wall, two fingers quickly entered John, trying to offer some kind of ease to get his above average cock in. He bit into the side of John's neck drawing blood, slamming into him. He groaned loudly, thrusting hurridly into the smaller body. "Feel's good," he whimpered, feeling hands on his back.

John squealed, feeling fingers pinch his nipples and play with his rapidly hardening cock, knowing they weren't Jake's, whose were on his hips still. He couldn't open his eyes, the pleasure too great. His head was thrown back, his head against the wall, his back arched towards Jake. "More!" he cried, his fingers digging into Jake's back.

Jake thrust harder, hands roaming his body too. He could feel hands on his bare ass, his jeans resting just about his knees. Hands touched him all over, his chest, his neck, his legs, and it was even more exciting than just having John alone. "Fuck," he groaned, slamming John into the wall, causing John to gasp in pain, their bodies mashed together. He howled, his teeth ripping into John's shoulder bringing blood into his mouth, which he quickly drank. "Taste so fucking good John." He knew John was bleeding around his cock, the passage so much easier to thrust in and out of.

John nodded, biting and kissing all over Jake's neck and chest, bringing as much blood as he could to the surface. He was lost in a world of pleasure. He could feel that he was getting closer with every stab to his sweet spot that Jake delivered. He cried out, biting into Jake's shoulder, the bigger man's hand grabbing his hard cock.

Jake groaned, the pain exhilarating. He kept going the pain getting more intense as John bit into him more and more. He growled, burying his head in John's neck, the inside of John the best he'd ever felt. He tried to hold on, to make John cum first, but those hips moving around his were not helping. He roared out John's name as he came in the smaller body.

John felt Jake start to finish and he couldn't stop himself from doing the same, spilling his seed between him and Jake, coating the bigger man's hand in the process. He panted, his orgasm earth shattering. He'd never felt that good before. "Fuck," he whimpered, feeling Jake slip out of him and set him back on his feet. He wobbled there for a moment, holding onto the wall for support.

Jake turned John towards the wall, spreading the tones cheeks and licking over the bleeding orifice. He didn't care much for the taste of his seed, but he couldn't get enough of John's blood which quickly slowed to a stop.

John howled in pleasure, his fingernails clawing at the walls, his chest pressed against the cold paint, making his nipples hard again. Once Jake was finished, John turned back around, his back leaning heavily against the wall: the only thing holding him up after the entire act.

Jake smirked, pulling his pants up and redoing them. He leaned in and licked a stray bit of blood off of John's shoulder, kissing the wounds that he'd inflicted. "Taste good John," he whispered, resting a hand next to John's head to steady his wobbly body. "I think that's a good enough pay back."

John glared at Jake, which was a sight with said man's semen running down the backs of his legs as he stood there naked. "Blood always looks good," he growled back, almost begging Jake to the take the bait. "Wanna take this somewhere private? I bet I could make it look even better on you."

"Not as good as it does on you," Jake growled, grabbing John by the back of the head, his fingers fisting in the long hair painfully. He yanked him in for a deep kiss, sharing once again the taste of John with him.

* * *

(A/N): This was started a long time ago and I just never got back to it really. It was way back before Extreme Rules when John busted open Jake's lip in a match and I thought it looked damn sexy, so this story was born. One of the many that I think of but they take so long to post that I forget about them. Well, anyway, I know this isn't my normal pairing but it just had to be done. I hope you guys like it. Title is Blood, Sex, and Booze by Green Day. Most of this fic was thought up from the song Take It Off by Kesha, and it made it so much better!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
